


Traffic Stop

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi pulls you over, and youd really rather not get a ticket tonight. lucky you, he's feeling gracious (but mostly horny)gender neutral afab reader!





	Traffic Stop

You see the flash of red and blue lights and your heartrate picks up. Fuckfuckfuck. You pull over and try to control your breathing. You roll down the window as the sound of footsteps grows closer. This is going to be fine. Sure, you were speeding, but you weren't going _that_ much over the speed limit.  
  
"You realize you were doing 65 in a 40, right?"  
  
Okay, so you were going that much over the speed limit. You turn around and, to your surprise, you see Adachi, the bumbling rookie detective that always hangs out around Junes. He's surprised to see you too. His cheeks redden a bit. You think he has a bit of a crush on you, judging by the way he makes excuses to talk to you and stumbles over his words when you see him around town. Maybe you can use that to your advantage...?  
  
"I'm so sorry, Adachi-san. I was just really excited to go home after work." You push your tits together with your arms; he can't hide his glances at your chest. What a pervert.  
  
He clears his throat and looks away. "Ah, sure, I-I get that. At the very least, I'll need to see your license."  
  
You reach into your wallet and-- shit. What a night. Your license doesn't seem to be here. You groan and Adachi raises an eyebrow. Now you're the one looking away. "I can't seem to find my license. I swear this doesn't normally happen it's just-- everything's going wrong tonight." You sigh. You look so pitiful. He barely holds back a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but speeding is illegal, and so is driving without a license."  
  
"Sweetheart" catches you off guard. He doesn't usually talk to you like that. Was this some kind of power thing, now that you were in a situation where he's in control?  
  
"But, sir, I--"  
  
He shakes his head. "I don't make exceptions." He pauses. "Not even for pretty little things like you."  
  
Is he... flirting? It seems very out of character, not to mention wildly inappropriate for the situation. You can't help but blush. He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly.  
  
"Adachi-san, please. I'll buy your groceries next time we're both at Junes! I'll do whatever you want. I just really don't want to have to deal with tickets and court dates and all that."  
  
_Whatever I want...?_ He stares at you blankly, and you consider that being pushy with your pleading could just worsen the outcome. After a few seconds, though, he flashes you a lopsided smile.  
  
"Today's your lucky day, actually! I just remembered, I've got something you can help me out with. Get out of the car."  
  
You think it's a weird request, but hey, anything to avoid bureaucracy. You don't know what exactly happened when you got out of the car, but you do know that your back is up against the door and Adachi's knee is in between your legs.  
  
"A-Adachi-san...? What are you doing?"  
  
He laughs, low and dark. "You said you would do anything right? I've had a long day at work. I could use a little... stress relief."  
  
You squirm a bit under his gaze, unintentionally pressing yourself against his leg. He smirks. Your blushing and stuttering really does something for him.  
  
"You can't be serious. This is-- it's all unprofessional."  
  
He shrugs. "I'm very serious. If you want to break the rules by asking for an exception, it's only fair that I can break the rules too."  
  
He has a point. Before you can protest further, he pins your wrists on either side of your head. His gives you a once-over and licks his lips. You're suddenly aware of how damp your underwear is.  
  
"C'mon, baby. Ticket and court or some fun with me? It's your choice."  
  
You sigh. "I'll... I'll play."  
  
His dark eyes flash with malice. The grin on his face makes you second guess your decision. He releases your wrists, instead pressing his body against you and holding you in place that way. His lips devour yours and his hands grope at your tits. You kiss him back, holding back a whine when he bites your bottom lip hard. He forces his tongue into your mouth, briefly exploring it before flicking across the tip of your front teeth. You grind against his thigh.  
  
He laughs and pulls back from the kiss, watching you like a predator watches its prey.  
  
"You acted all coy, but you're already grinding up against me. Don't you think that's a little pathetic?"  
  
You stop your movements and purse your lips. "If you're going to be mean, maybe I'll have to reconsider."  
  
He raises an eyebrow, still smiling. "I think you like mean." His fingertips dance at the hem of your shirt before pulling it up. You raise your arms to allow him to take it off. The smug expression on his face is replaced by one of unconcealed lust as his eyes trace over every curve of your body. You cross your arms over your chest, half out of embarrassment at the way he's looking at you, half out of frustration with how he's treating you.  
  
"I don't 'like mean!' I'm serious, Adachi, stop talking to me like that..."  
  
"Why? Oh, I know." He slides his hand under your waistband, eliciting a gasp from you. He laughs when his fingers find the wet fabric of your underwear. "You're embarrassed that getting treated like the filthy whore you are turns you on?" You whimper.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Fuck you." You mumble.  
  
He grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him, still smirking. "What was that, bitch?" The last word drips with venom. "Were you asking me to fuck you?"  
  
"That's not--" His thumb, which was pressed against your lips, now invades your mouth. He presses down on your tongue to silence you.  
  
"Tsk tsk. We both know what you want from me."  
  
He takes his thumb out of your mouth only to replace it with two other fingers. He prods at the roof of your mouth, sticking his fingers far back enough to make you gag. He hums when your throat contracts. You lick the space between his index and middle finger. He closes the distance between the two digits, capturing your tongue between them. He sighs a contented sigh.  
  
"Where's all your fight now? You were acting so indignant earlier."  
  
You shoot him a glare and bite down on the hand in your mouth. He quickly retracts his hand and curses. By the time you realize that you've gone too far, it's too late. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pressed together tight.  
  
He smacks your cheek. There's a stinging heat where his hand landed. His lips stretch back into that impish grin. Another smack on your already tender skin. You can't hold back a moan this time. His eyes widen, his smile becomes more manic. He raises his hand and laughs when you flinch. The slap never comes. Adachi gently strokes your cheek instead.  
  
"You like getting hurt, baby?" His voice is barely above a whisper.  
  
You clench and unclench your jaw, but you don't say anything. Tears of embarrassment prick at your eyes.  
  
He jabs his gun into your side. Your breath catches in your throat. "Answer me." The fear prevents you from saying anything coherent. He twists the gun against your bare skin.  
  
"Behave and I'll be nice. Now tell me what you want." He taps the revolver against your side as if to urge you to speak.  
  
"I-I want you to hurt me, Adachi."  
  
He puts his gun back in its holster with a grin. "Very good."  
  
He hooks his thumb into your jaw, appraising you. His other hand grabs you by the neck.  
  
"You know, I would love to see how those pretty lips would look around my cock. But you've got me excited enough that I think I'm just gonna fuck you instead." His fingers squeeze your throat harder. Your breaths come out as hoarse wheezes, and your fingers frantically grab at his wrist. His grip on your throat stays the same. His eyes soften; he looks genuinely pleased.  
  
You manage to force out a reply. "Please... fuck me."  
  
He grabs your hips to flip you around and pushes you against the car. He sucks at your neck, kissing where his fingers were a second ago. He grinds up against you and you stifle a moan with a harsh bite to your lip. He notices and chuckles.  
  
"You really want my cock, huh? You're a dirty little thing." He yanks your pants down to your ankles and pushes your underwear aside, snickering at how wet you are. "You're so fucking wet just from being treated like the whore you are..."  
  
He rubs the head of his dick along your slit, sighing with satisfaction when you gasp at his touch. He pushes into you with a groan; you moan at the fullness. He starts slow but increases his pace the more you moan. He puts a hand over your mouth. "Shut up, you goddamn bitch." Your moans sound too good, and he doesn't want to cum without getting a chance to really enjoy your body. He mutters your name with a particularly hard thrust. Your walls contract around him in response.  
  
He pulls out until he's just barely inside. "Everyone always bosses me around like I'm some idiot--" He slams back into you. "But _you_ know who's in charge, don't you?"  
  
Your "yes" is muffled by his hand, but he gets the idea.  
  
"Mm, that's right. You're a good little slut for me."  
  
He fucks you rough, hitting the deepest parts of you. He punctuates his thrusts with some light slaps to your ass. He's getting close. He takes his hand off your mouth and pulls your head back by your hair so he can hear your moans.  
  
"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum, baby. As many times as I want. You know why? Because I _deserve_ it." His breathing gets increasingly labored, his thrusts more erratic. "You're my bitch, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you."  
  
He stops fucking you, letting you feel his cock twitch as he pumps you full of his cum. You whimper at the feeling, and his grip tightens in your hair. He pulls out and you can already feel his release leaking out of you. He tucks himself back into his pants and watches you try to make yourself look like you hadn't just been bent over and fucked hard after a routine traffic stop. Oops.  
  
You pick your shirt off the ground and clear your throat. "So, um, I'm off the hook?"  
  
He smirks, a bit of his incisors showing. "Not quite. You still don't have your license with you. Besides, I said I was gonna cum inside you as much as I wanted, remember?" You swear your flushed face reddens. He wraps an arm around your shoulder and walks you to his car, leaning into your ear to whisper, "And I'm not finished yet."

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this fic was inspired by a night I lost my wallet and was rlly stressed abt it and worries abt getting pulled over but I was like hm. wouldnt be so bad if it were adachi OOPS


End file.
